


Hercules

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried to make it passionate, Romance, Smut, dear lord this is sappy, that's all I know how to write, there's a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your job as an editor has had you reading a lot of Greek mythology lately,  and one day when you are walking home from work, you see Hercules himself.  Spoiler alert: it's Steve Rogers.  He's pretty frickin godlike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i didn't proofread this because i got my wisdom teeth out yesterday so i've had nothing to do but sit here and write fanfiction and i'm pretty loopy please don't judge me, i tried to make it really deep and passionate but i can't tell i've been taking a lot of drugs okay

It was dusk.  The swirling purples and grays of the sky made you pause and gaze in wonder before continuing on your way to your car.  You passed a few small shops, and the sidewalk grew a bit more crowded as people scurried along to buy presents for the holidays.  You made sure not to bump into anyone, and before you knew it you were out of the crowd and onto a quiet length of sidewalk next to a park.  As you trekked along, the cold winter air stung the little that was revealed of your face as the wind whipped your scarf around wildly, making you think briefly of Medusa’s snakes, writhing and twisting around her head.  You shook your head as if it would help clear your mind.  Your job as an editor had you reading through the manuscript of some mediocre author who happened to be fascinated with Greek mythology, and you couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the various gods and goddesses in this particular novel.  You tried to think about something other than work, but mythology had always interested you, too.  You kept walking until you found the parking garage where your car was kept.  As you walked in, the flickering yellow glow inside somehow made you feel warmer, even though the temperature was no different than it was outside.  Making your way over to your car, you thought about the vivid personalities of the gods of the stories.  Lovely Aphrodite, cruel Hades, strong Hercules…

            Hercules was right in front of you.  You stopped cold, barely breathing.  Bathed in the golden light was Hercules himself, exactly as the story had been describing him right where you left off.  His hair was honey in the soft glow, and his sculpted muscles showed through the tightness of his shirt.  Everything about him was shimmering, but not in the literal sense.  He was wonderful.   You stared at him blankly, taking in the sight of him.  Hercules.  He was just standing there, leaning casually against the wall near a long, black car and looking around, as if he was searching for something.  His eyes met yours.  They were a beautiful, innocent blue.  You tried to move, but all you could do was stand there and gape.  He cocked his head and continued to gaze at you curiously.  Then, when it became clear you weren’t moving, he spoke.

            “You alright?” The voice of the man who was Hercules voice was deep and smooth.  You shivered and broke the eye contact, looking down at the floor.

            “Sorry, I just…” you stumbled over your words before coming up with an acceptable lie.  “You looked really familiar.”  It wasn’t exactly a lie; you had really thought he looked like a certain muscular Greek god. You glanced back up and saw his eyes narrow. 

            “Let me guess,” he said sarcastically, his godlike mouth twisting into a sly smirk.  “You thought I looked like Captain America.”  

            You blinked and then looked at him again.  Suddenly, your mind cleared and you almost gasped. You had been staring at the guy for a good two minutes and had not recognized him at all due to the stupid manuscript you had been analyzing all day.  How could you not have recognized Captain America? His face had been all over the news after that attack a few months ago. His smirk disappeared as you stood there silently for another few moments.

            “Are you sure you’re-“

            “You’re Hercules,” you blurted out, interrupting him.  Immediately realizing how stupid you sounded, you groaned quietly. _You’re hopeless,_ you thought miserably.  _He’s going to think you’re some crazed, stalker-y fan of his._ You clenched your eyes shut and waited for the sarcastic remark that was sure to come out of his lips, but no sound came.  After a moment, you opened your eyes to see the man who was Hercules blushing bright red.  His mouth opened and shut again.   His eyes betrayed an almost comical amount of embarrassment, and you could practically feel the heat rolling off his body in waves.  It was absolutely adorable.  You delighted in it, and found the courage to speak again.

            “I’m sorry, I’ve been reading a lot of mythology lately, and you almost perfectly fit the description of Hercules,” you started to explain.  “I’m so sorry.  It’s meant to be a compliment,” you added, knowing full well he thought of it as such already.

            “It’s totally fine,” he said quickly, the shade of his face lessening in intensity gradually.  “I was just a little… taken aback, I guess?” He grinned and stepped closer to you.  “Normally I get a lot of girls who try to pick me up using the whole “you look just like Captain America” thing.  Yes, I’m aware I look like Captain America.  I am, in fact, Captain America.”

            You laughed.  “I thought nothing of the sort, don’t worry,” you reassured him. “I’m a bit… it’s been a long day, you know?” You gave him a tired smile and unwrapped your scarf from around your face, letting your long (h/c) locks tumble down from inside the tangled mess of checkered cloth. You felt a little warmer than you did a couple minutes ago.

            His blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  “You look like a goddess as well, miss,” he breathed.

            You started.  Your mind was devoid of all thought as your heart banged deafeningly inside your chest.  It felt as though the entire world was at a stand-still as you watched each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.  The warm glow from the lights reflected in the crystal blue of his eyes, and you waited for what seemed to be an eternity before responding.

            “Thank you,” you whispered.  Even though you spoke softly, it felt as if that was the loudest thing in the universe.  Something changed in his eyes.  The innocent blue had turned a lusty, clouded color, and you felt as if your whole body was nothing but the sound of your beating heart.  He glanced at your lips hungrily, and you opened your mouth to say something, but you never got the chance.

            In one quick movement, the man who was Hercules had you pinned against the wall, his hands holding yours next to your body with incredible strength.  He pressed his lips to yours feverishly, as though he were a man who had been given a glass of water after almost dying of thirst, and you responded eagerly. Your eyes closed in pleasure, moaning into his mouth with lust.  His soft lips parted and you could feel his tongue in your mouth, somehow feeling both gentle and enthusiastic at the same time.  The world was spinning.  You struggled to escape from his grasp so you could touch him, but you suspected you’d have an easier time getting out if his arms were made of steel.  His mouth left yours, leaving you panting for air as he kissed your jaw line and neck, trailing down to the collar of your coat. He then took the coat in his mouth, yanking it aside with his teeth to reveal more of your (s/c) skin, and sucked at your collarbone gently. You let out a small noise of contentment as he continued kissing and sucking your soft skin.  You pushed your hips against his body, aching for some way to touch him.  His mouth left your body completely and your eyes met again.  He groaned and let go of your hands, breaking all physical contact.  He didn’t take his eyes off of you.

            “I can’t believe I just…” he whispered, horrified.  “I have no idea what came over me.”

            You stood there numbly for a few seconds before responding.  “I don’t-“

            The sound of a door opening cut you off, and both your heads whipped around to look at the person that emerged from the door a few feet from where he had been leaning against a wall.  It was a man with dark hair and a goatee, crisply styled, carrying a few boxes.  He was wearing large coat and a pair of sunglasses, but he was unmistakably Tony Stark.  He looked at the two of you suspiciously, and then turned to the man who had just been kissing your neck.

            “Who’s the cutie?” he asked demandingly.  “And why does it look like she’s been kissin’ somebody?”  He raised his eyebrows.  “I didn’t know you had it in you, Stevie.”  He set down the boxes next to the black car in the lot and made his way over to you.

            The man who was now Stevie was visibly shaken.  “I… I don’t even…” he stuttered.

            “My name is (Y/N),” you squeaked.  When Tony shot you a confused look, you tried again.  “I’m (Y/N).”  Your voice came out stronger this time.  “He wasn’t…” You trailed off.  He was.  But you hadn’t minded a bit.  Stevie came to your rescue.

            “We just met.  We were talking about the myth of Hercules.” Stevie was obviously flustered, but he managed to speak in a steady voice.  He glanced at you apologetically. 

            Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “Hmm,” he pondered for a moment.  “I don’t believe you at all,” he declared.  “Come on, I got the feeling I just stumbled upon the sudden end of a brief but passionate make out scene. What the hell just happened?”  He nudged the man next to him playfully and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

            Stevie blushed faintly and shoved Tony back.  “None of your business, Stark.”

            Tony crowed with delight.  “So something DID happen?”  He grinned hugely.  “Steve’s got a girlfrienddd,” he sang obnoxiously.  Steve rolled his eyes, and you felt like this was a regular occurrence during interactions between the two.  He then winked at you, and then turned his attention back to Stark. 

            “You know Tony-“ he started, but then he cut off abruptly, looking at something behind Tony’s head. He waved. “Oh, Pepper!” 

            Tony whirled around to look behind him, and before you could figure out what was going on, Steve took you by the hand and pulled you along beside him.  You two began to run out of the garage with Tony chasing behind you, yelling empty threats.

“I’ll get you for this, Capsicle!” he bellowed as he tried to keep up.

You and Steve made it out of the parking garage and ducked around the corner and behind a nearby bush, still holding hands.  You heard Tony run out a few moments later, and you tried to stifle your giggling as you heard him walk close by.  Steve held his hand over his lips to signal you to be quiet, but you were so immensely amused by this turn of events that you couldn’t stop laughing.  Steve gave you a panicked look, and you clamped your hands over your mouth in an attempt to make yourself silent.  Unfortunately, your high adrenaline levels were only fueling your uncontrollable mirth, and you could hear Tony’s footsteps grow closer with each passing second.  Steve gave you one last desperate look before pulling you close to him and kissing you again. 

Your laughing ceased the moment his lips met yours, and you again were intoxicated by Steve’s embrace.  As he kissed you, you noticed that he smelled strongly of gunpowder and something else.  Wildflowers? You couldn’t tell for sure, but the strange blend of scents overwhelmed your senses and made you forget about everything in the world except for the man wrapped around you.  Although the kiss before had been spontaneously passionate, there was something different this time about the way his lips moved against yours.  The kiss was slower and drawn out, making each different movement of his lips send a new wave of pleasure through your body.  His arms grasped your waist firmly, making sure that you were staying exactly where he wanted you.  You tangled your hands into the previously neatly combed hair, mussing it up gently as you kissed him with increasing ardor.  After a while, you pulled apart reluctantly and listened for any signs of Tony, but his footsteps were long gone.  Embarrassed, you tucked your hair behind your ear with one hand, and attempted to smooth out your rumpled coat with the other.  Dusk was long gone, and the moon shone brightly in the nearly cloudless sky.

“That was… unexpected,” you said when you finally caught your breath.

Steve looked you over shyly.  “That’s not something that normally happens,” he said honestly.  “But I had to find some way to make you quiet, and well…” He licked his lips.  “That was the most tempting option.”  His eyes stared into yours sincerely, and it made your heart melt.

“Trust me, I’m not angry in the slightest,” you reassured him, smiling. Your heart was still beating at a mile a minute.  “I find it a little hard to believe that you’re not always such a daring and passionate lover, though,” you added teasingly.

Steve turned pale and stuttered before finding the words to speak.  “I promise, I’ve never done anything like that before.  I’d like to get to know you.”

“I’d like that too.”  You could barely contain your enthusiasm as you replied to him in the calmest voice you could muster.

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed, slapping his palm lightly on his head.  “We actually never properly introduced ourselves.  That’s embarrassing.” He laughed. “My name is Steve, but I think Tony made that clear earlier.”

Your lips turned up in an amused grin.  “Mine’s (Y/N), and I think I already mentioned that as well.  It’s wonderful to meet you.”

Steve took one of your hands in his and held it up to his lips.  “The pleasure’s all mine, fair (Y/N).”  He kissed the back of your hand, making it tingle where his mouth had touched.  He didn’t let go of your hand.  “We should actually go find Tony, he’s my ride home.”  He pulled you along from around the bush and you began making your way back to the parking garage.  Steve pulled out a phone and sent a quick text, presumably to Tony, before turning to you.  “Um, so what’s your number?”

“This is all a little backwards, isn’t it?” you asked bemusedly.  You relayed your number to him slowly as he entered it into this phone.

“Maybe a little bit,” he replied, putting his phone back into the depths of his coat pocket.  Your phone vibrated.

“That would be you.” You pulled out your phone to look at the message and saw a little heart on the screen.  The thought of Captain America using emojis was incredibly adorable, and you sent him back a smiley face.  His hand squeezed yours tightly as he heard his phone blip, and he glanced at you adoringly.             

You two finally made it back to the parking garage and found the black car still sitting there, and you noticed a man in the driver’s seat.  Steve turned to you, holding both of your hands in his.

“I know this is a little sudden, but I guess all of this was kinda sudden anyway,” he started nervously.  “Would you like to come over to my place?  I’m sure Tony would be all too happy to give you a ride.” He looked at you hopefully.

“How could I say no?” you murmured dreamily.  “But my car is in this lot, and I’d rather not leave it here.  Can I drive it to your place?”

“Sure.  Do you need directions?” he asked.  Despite his obvious capabilities to take control in certain situations, Steve appeared bashful in the flickering lights of the parking garage.

“Steve, everybody knows where the Avengers tower is.  It’s only the biggest, most Tony Stark-esque building in the entire city,” you said, rolling your eyes playfully. 

He chuckled.  “I guess that’s true.  So… I’ll see you there?”

“Why don’t you drive with me?” you asked.  “I’d love the company.”  You laced your fingers in his.  “Please?”

“Absolutely,” he replied instantly, his face lighting up.  “Let me tell Tony. He just dragged me along to get some equipment for his latest crazy invention.  He was taking too long, so I was waiting for him outside.  You know those eccentric billionaires.”

“Oh, totally,” you responded sarcastically.  “I know so many.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll be right back.”  He walked over to the driver’s side window of the black car and rapped his hand on the window.  While he spoke to Tony, you took out your phone again and saved his number into your contacts.  You couldn’t wipe the sappy look off your face as you entered it into your contacts and added the appropriate amount of hearts next to his name.  You quickly wiped the dopey smile off your face as you heard him approach again, and you pulled out your keys.  You turned to look at him, and saw Tony’s black car pull out of the spot.  You could have sworn you saw Tony wink into the rearview mirror at you as he drove away.

“Ready?” you asked Steve excitedly.

“Let’s go, doll,” he replied, sounding pleased. 

You led him up a floor until you reached your little white beetle.  You were starting to notice the cold again, so when you got in and started it, you turned the heat way up.  Steve got in the passengers side, looking almost comical in the small car.  You couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous man in the seat beside you as he fumbled to click in his seatbelt.  When he finally managed to get it buckled, he looked up at you expectantly. 

“You waiting for something?” he asked, cocking his head in the adorable fashion of a confused puppy.

“No, nothing,” you mumbled, clicking in your own seatbelt.  “I can’t believe I have Hercules in my car.”

Steve’s face turned pink for the second time.  “What are you doing to me,” he muttered.  “I can’t think about anything but kissing you right now.”

“At least wait until we get back to your place,” you teased, turning around to back out of the parking space. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to contain myself,” you heard him whisper.  You immediately put the car back into park and grabbed his face, pulling it to yours. This time it was brief but intense, and you could feel Steve’s initial shock melt into the kiss. After a few seconds, you pulled away, and quickly shifted into reverse before pulling out of the space and out of the lot.  You could hear Steve breathing heavily beside you, and you tried to keep your own breathing steady. 

“Hopefully, that will tide you over,” you murmured, turning onto the street that would take the least time to get to the Avenger’s tower.  You could feel Steve staring at you, but you managed to keep your eyes on the road until you reached your destination. 

As soon as you pulled up to the tower, you and Steve got out of car and made haste to the front door.  Steve entered some sort of complicated passcode, and the two of you entered what looked like an extremely technologically advanced elevator.  

“Hey, JARVIS,” Steve said nonchalantly.  “My room, please.”

You peered at him curiously.  “Who are you-“

“Certainly, sir,” a computerized voice replied.  You almost jumped in fright.  Steve grasped your hand.

“Ah, sorry,” he said amusedly.  “(Y/N), meet JARVIS.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss (Y/N).” The computer spoke in a surprisingly kind voice.  “Welcome to the Avenger’s tower.  I hope you find everything to your liking.”

“Uhm,” you mumbled.  “It’s nice to meet you, too, JARVIS.” You laughed.  “I’m sorry, I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“Quite alright, miss.”  If a computer could sound amused, this one did. “Master Tony has been expecting you two for quite some time.”

Steve grunted.  “Tell Master Tony that even Avengers need to obey the speed limit sometimes.”

“I’ll relay the message,” JARVIS confirmed.  “Also, Master Tony gave me instructions to give you this message.”  There was a soft beeping noise, and then a recording played in Tony’s voice.

“I’m so proud my lil Stevie’s finally brought a girl home.” You could hear his grin even though you couldn’t see his face.  “Get some, Cap.”  The message ended.

Steve pressed his lips together in annoyance.  “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“No trouble at all, sir.”

Steve gave you an embarrassed look.  “Stark…” he muttered.

“I’m the first, huh?” you asked, casually inspecting the ceiling of the elevator as it sped towards your destination, wherever that was.

“I’m kinda new at this, to put it mildly.” Steve was trying to hide his embarrassment.  “I’ve never felt like this with anybody.”  He stroked your hand with his thumb.  You were tempted to lean in again when you felt the elevator stop and the doors began to slide open.

“’Sup, lovebirds.” Tony was leaning against the wall, staring into the elevator with a satisfied smirk.  You yelped and dug your nails into Steve’s hand, making him jump. 

“Whoa, whoa there,” Tony said hurriedly, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture.  “I’m just here to use the elevator.  Move along, you two.”  He ushered you both out of the elevator and pressed the close doors button, winking obscenely at you before he was concealed completely. 

For a moment you just stood there, holding hands with the man who looked like Hercules.  Then he led you down the hall until you reached a solid, normal looking door.  However, when you approached it, a blue beam shot out and scanned over Steve’s face, making a glowing grid pattern over his features briefly.  When it was done, it beeped and the door clicked, allowing Steve to open the door.  He held it open and stood to the side, gesturing for you to enter.

“After you, miss (Y/N),” he said playfully.

“Thank you, kind sir,” you replied. You took a deep breath and walked through the door.


	2. Unexpected Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get back to Steve's apartment and you totally know where this is going so just read on, you beautiful sinner you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaas sexuals  
> no regrets  
> ALSO yo i'm sorry about the formatting, i pasted from word and for some reason it's a little off  
> not sure why  
> *casually updates this fic during study hall*  
> nothing to see here, folks  
> i really hope the school can't track this?????

As you walked through the door, you took a moment to admire your surroundings as you tried to slow your breathing.  His quarters were spacious, well furnished, and suspiciously neat.  You supposed Tony had someone else do the cleaning. Tittering at the thought, you walked over to the sleek black marble counter that separated the beautifully modern kitchen from the living room, running your hand across its cool smoothness.  Steve walked over to a wall and flipped a few switches, turning on some dim lights.  It gave the whole room a luster-y sort of glow.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” you noted aloud.  “Am I to assume it’s Tony’s design?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve muttered, following you.  “Like I’d know how to decorate all this.  I left all that up to Master Stark.” He said the last part in what was assumedly a very bad impression of JARVIS.

“Mm, I think you need to practice your imitations a bit more,” you said offhandedly.  You were distractedly stroking the counter without realizing it, and Steve came up behind you and took your hands in his, effectively stopping your nervous fidgeting.  He pressed his face into the crook of your neck and sighed. 

“You smell nice,” he said, but then he paused.  “Okay, that sounded really creepy.  You smell nice, but I didn’t notice that before.  Well, I did.  I didn’t mean-“

You cut him off mid-nervous ramble.  “Steve, that’s not even creepy.  I’ve heard worse.”  His obvious nerves somehow made you less anxious.  He really was too sweet.

“What was the worst?” he asked curiously.

“What was the creepiest thing?” you repeated thoughtfully.  “I think it was probably this one guy telling me that he wanted to paint me green and spank me like a naughty avocado.”

Steve tensed up. “Um, what?”

“I mean, he obviously got it from the internet, but it still freaked me out, I’ll admit.”  You laughed a bit at the memory.  “Don’t worry, I deleted his number.”

“That’s… mildly concerning,” Steve said, letting go of you so that you could turn around to face him.  “But I guess that makes me feel a little better about my abilities to talk to women.”  He had you pressed against the counter so that you couldn’t move. 

“Evidently, I’m not as bad as I previously thought.”  He continued, grinning at you sweetly.  “Else you wouldn’t be here.”

You flushed and looked down, placing your hands on his chest and feeling the solid Herculean muscle beneath the thin flannel.  Confused, you looked up at him and met his eyes.

“Weren’t you cold?” you asked incredulously.  “It’s below freezing and you aren’t even wearing a coat!”

“You just noticed?” he countered.  “And yeah, I’m kind of engineered to be tough in colder climates.  It’s pretty handy.”  He brushed a hair away from your face.  The intimacy of the gesture gave you a warm feeling.

“So maybe I didn’t notice,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around his neck.  “I was kind of distracted.”

The super soldier raised his eyebrows mockingly.  “What ever could have been so distracting?” he asked, leaning in closer. 

Your hands trailed up his chest and came to rest on his face.  “Hercules leapt off the pages of my book,” you said quietly.  “And he landed right in front of me.”

Steve closed the rest of the distance between your bodies and he kissed you again, pressing you against the counter slightly in what was assumedly some sort of assertion of dominance.  Your eyes shut in bliss and you surrendered to the kiss.  Steve’s tongue poked at your mouth, and you opened it to allow access.  Out of nowhere, you remembered the peppermint that the secretary had given you on your way out of the door from work.  You made a mental note to give her something nice next time you saw her; like maybe some chocolate.  Or a Porsche. 

You quickly forgot about the secretary as Steve gently pushed you down so that you were lying on your back on the counter.  His mouth left yours and he began kissing your neck, leaving you breathing heavily.  Your hands found his back and you gripped his shirt tightly as he made his way down your neck and he again met your coat.  His mouth left you completely and you took your arms off him and began unbuttoning your coat, finding it to be entirely too warm.  As you undid the last button, you pulled off the coat, scarf, and hat in record time.  You held them up and looked at Steve, cocking your head in a look of silent inquiry.  He took the clothing and threw it onto the counter hastily before staring at you questioningly. 

“Couch?” he asked.  His eyes were full of unspoken promises.

“Please,” you responded breathlessly.  He took your hand and pulled you behind him into the living room area where you noticed a large, cushy-looking gray couch.  He led you straight to it and threw himself down onto it in a seated position.  You stood there for only a moment before he lifted you up.  You let out a noise of surprise.  He set you on his lap carefully, and you shifted your legs so that you were straddling him comfortably.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you.” His blue eyes pierced your own (e/c) ones.  “This seemed like a good ide-“

You were kissing him before his finished his sentence.  He kissed you back fervently, letting his hands caress your sides, tickling you the slightest bit.  You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.  Your heart rate hadn’t slowed since you stepped foot into his place, and it was obvious it wouldn’t be coming back down for awhile. His hands wandered down to the hem of your shirt and he cautiously slid them inside to rest at the top of your stomach.  You shivered and deepened the kiss, mentally willing him to keep going.

His thumbs stroked slow circles on your stomach, and you mussed his hair impatiently.  He got the hint.  His hands slid under your bra leisurely, and you made a noise of approval, breaking the kiss.  You panted softly as you looked at him, reveling in the feeling of his hands kneading your chest. Steve licked his lips.

“Can I… Can I take off your shirt?” he asked hesitantly. His hands paused.

You sighed, mocking annoyance at the question. “Do you really need to ask?” You held your arms up expectantly.

Steve grinned and pulled his hands out from under your shirt.  “Just checking,” he said as he pulled your (color) blouse over the top of your head and flung it onto a nearby chair unceremoniously.  Then he reached around you in what was a sad attempt to unhook your bra.  He fumbled for about thirty seconds before you finally broke out into a fit of giggles.  Steve turned a deep shade of red and looked at you embarrassedly.

“I’m sorry,” you said, ceasing your laughter with difficulty.  “You’re just really adorable.”  You affectionately ruffled his hair, and he gave you a small smile.

“I’m kind of out of practice,” he said apologetically.  “The last time I did anything like this was seventy years ago, and they seemed to have made some amazing technological advancements on women’s underwear.” 

You giggled again.  His hands let go of your bra and started to massage your back.

“Think you could help me out a little?” he asked, sticking out his lower lip in a comical pout.

“Fine,” you conceded amusedly.  “But next time you’re on your own.”

The super soldier’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a next time.  You reached behind you, easily unhooking the bra. 

“I assume you can take it from here?” you asked nervously.

“Probably,” he said, winking.  You flushed and suddenly became self-conscious as he pulled off your bra.  As soon as it was off, you covered your chests with your hands.  Steve looked at you seriously.

“Please move your hands,” he said gently.

You shook your head.  “Mm mm.” You stuck out your tongue the slightest bit.

Steve smirked. “Alright, if that’s how you want to play it.”

He pulled your arms away from your chest with ease and lifted them above your head, holding them with one hand.  You struggled for a moment until you again encountered his superhuman strength, and you let your arms go limp.  He grinned.

“Good girl,” he purred, looking you over with lust in his eyes.  You squirmed uncomfortably.

“You’re so lovely,” he breathed before pressing his lips to your neck.  You gasped as he kissed down your neck to your chest.  He stopped right under your collarbone and sucked lightly, and you trembled.  He continued kissing down one breast and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly.  His other hand made its way to the other breast and kneaded it.  You whimpered softly and arched your back, shifting your weight so that you were closer to him.  Steve made a quiet noise, pausing.  You wondered what had happened.  All you had done was… Oh.  You shifted again. 

You were sitting on a noticeable bulge in his pants.  Knowing that you caused it was extremely pleasing to you, and you began to grind your hips down onto him.  Steve removed his mouth from you and lay back on the couch, biting his lip to contain any more undignified noises. His eyes closed in concentration. It was your turn to smirk as you moved your hips, determined to make him moan. You leaned over and kissed his cheek timidly.  When he opened his eyes in surprise, you kissed across his jaw line.  He groaned softly and his hips twitched upwards ever so slightly.  Satisfied, you kissed his neck once more before he reached his arms around you and pulled you close to him.  The next thing you knew it, you were on your back on the couch with Steve positioned above you.  He was breathing heavily.

“You’re pretty good at this,” he admitted.

“Why, thank you.”  You smiled, pleased with yourself. Your smile turned into a slight gape as the super soldier pulled his flannel and the t-shirt underneath over his head, revealing the muscles that were even more perfect than you had assumed, if that was even possible.  He caught you staring and grinned a bit shyly.

“Not exactly Hercules,” he pointed out.

You swallowed.  “I think you’re pretty damn close.”

“You know what I think?” he asked, his voice lowering.  “I think the goddess is wearing too many clothes.” 

He started pulling off your shoes and throwing them near the chair with your shirt.  Your socks followed.  You flushed as he reached for the zipper of your black pants.  He looked you in the eyes while he slowly pulled down the zipper and eased the pants down your legs.  You lifted your hips to help him out, and when they were completely off, they went on the chair.  Now all you were wearing was a pair of holiday underwear that you had bought on clearance last spring.  They were red and white striped, like a candy cane.  You blushed harder.  You had definitely not expected anyone to be seeing your underwear today. 

“Cute,” he murmured as he leaned down and kissed your stomach lightly.  You took a sharp breath in, not expecting it.  As he started moving down your stomach, you tensed up and pressed your legs together tightly.  He looked up at you imploringly.

“(Y/N),” he pleaded.

You sat up.  “Look,” you began tentatively.  Saying you were new to this sort of thing would be an understatement, and you didn’t feel like giving an explanation.  “Can we not?”

“I understand,” Steve said disappointedly.  He tilted his head up to kiss you softly.  “But please?”

You sighed.  “You’re quite the commanding lover,” you teased.  “Is that the serum talking?”

“Nope,” he retorted.  “I’ve always been stubborn.”  He leaned up to peck your cheek, reminding you of a little adoring puppy.  “You didn’t seem to mind, really.”

“You’re a little punk, you know that?” You took his face in your hands to kiss him, pulling him back so that you were lying back on the couch with him on top of you.  You pushed your tongue into his mouth where his met yours eagerly.  You felt him smile a bit, and you knew he realized you were distracting him.  His hand stroked a line from your neck, painstakingly slowly, to the waistband of your underwear.  You flinched, but he was still kissing you intensely, making you stay still as he stroked you through the thin fabric. Eventually, you couldn’t hold back the little moan that escaped your lips.  Steve began to kiss down to your chest, and he slipped his hand under the waistband of your underwear and stopped immediately.  He lifted his head to stare at you, aroused.

“You’re really wet,” he said, obviously pleased with himself.

“Shut up,  _ Captain, _ ” you mumbled. 

For a second, his pupils seemed to dilate slightly as he gazed at you in the dim light.  You were about to say something, but it turned into a short gasp as he slid two fingers inside you without warning.  You arched your back into the couch and panted.

“What did you say?” he asked in a dangerously low voice.  He was moving his fingers inside you, and you let out a small whine.

“Captain?” you repeated hesitantly.  The lusty gaze he gave made your heart skip a beat.

His fingers moved faster.  You moaned and closed your eyes, bucking your hips. You clutched his shoulders in an attempt to stay still, but you couldn’t control yourself.  You slowly began to fall apart beneath the man who was not Hercules. You couldn’t take it anymore.  Your nails dug into his skin as you came for the first time, crying out, and you let your hips fall down onto the couch tiredly.  He removed his fingers from you and held them up to his mouth.  You stopped breathing momentarily as he put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean.  He pulled them back out and looked you over with a concerned yet haughty expression on his face.

“Breathe, doll.”  He was only half kidding.

You took a deep breath and sat up.  “I- I’m good,” you muttered, still a little out of breath.

“So.” He looked at you hopefully.  “You seem ready.” He licked a bit of stickiness from his lips, and you stuck out your tongue at him again.  When he raised his eyebrows, you pulled it back in and smiled innocently.

“Ready, Captain,” you said, giving a clumsy salute.  You winked. Steve swallowed.

His hands fumbled at his belt and he managed to get it off rather hastily, and as soon as he stared unbuttoning his pants you grabbed his hands to stop him, placing them at his sides.  He looked confused but complied willingly.  You then reached over and unbuttoned his pants for him.  He watched you closely, and you bit your lip and stared right back at him as you unzipped him and pulled down the pants a few inches.  You tilted your head and looked at him as you pulled down his boxers and grasped his stiffening member in your hands firmly, starting to stroke up and down slowly to gauge his reaction.  He was breathing very heavily, and he gazed at you through lidded eyes.  You broke the eye contact to lean forward and kiss his chest, which was all the position you were in allowed access to; sitting sideways on the couch with his legs straddling yours.  You continued to stroke his length until he held his hands on yours to stop you.  Pulling your hands away from him, you met his eyes.

“I think we should move on,” he gasped, his hips twitching.  You were perplexed until you realized he stopped you because he was about to come.  You grinned mischievously.

“What do you propose we do next?” you asked.  You couldn’t help but tease him one last time. “I don’t suppose you’d be up for a game of MarioKart?”

Steve’s mouth turned up in doubtful smirk.  “Or perhaps the fair lady would rather do something else?” he asked, pushing you so that you were once again lying down.

“Well, what did  _ you  _ have in mind?” Your continued façade of innocence was obviously not distracting Steve.

Steve’s hot breath intermingled with yours.  “I thought I’d quite like to make love to you,” he whispered.

“I suck at MarioKart anyway,” you whispered back.

He smiled and pushed a stray lock behind your ear, and then he placed his hands on your thighs.  Despite your initial reluctance, he was able to spread your legs and position himself between them.  He guided himself to your entrance and you clutched his shoulders tightly, bracing yourself for the worst.  You were trembling awfully hard, and he took notice and paused.

“Are you, by any chance, a virgin?” he asked, surprised.

You hesitated, and then nodded.

“Oh geez,” he said, his eyes shining with concern.  “I thought....” He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment, chewing his lip thoughtfully, before he obviously came to some sort of conclusion. He prodded your lips with one of his fingers, and you opened your mouth to allow access. 

“I’m going to go really slow.  If it hurts even a little bit, bite my finger.”  It was your turn to look concerned.  “Hey, nothing you can do to me will hurt. Don’t worry about it,” he assured.  “You ready?”

You sucked on his finger softly and nodded.  “Mm hm.”

He began to push himself into you with extreme caution, never taking his eyes off of your face.  The stretch was incredible: you had only ever taken fingers inside of you.  It hurt like hell.  You squeezed your eyes shut and bit down on his finger, hard.  Steve stopped immediately and whispered encouraging words in your ear.

“Good girl, (Y/N),” he murmured.  “You’re doing fine. I’ve got you.”

Your body gradually got used to the intrusion and you opened your eyes, meeting his baby blues.  You unclenched your teeth from his finger and opened your mouth to pant.  The tears that had welled in your eyes without your notice started to go away, and you nodded your head in a slight gesture to keep going. 

This process continued for what seemed like hours until he was completely inside and you could feel his full length, pulsing faintly.  The feeling was a little unnerving.

“It’s all in, you’ve got to relax,” he prompted, removing his finger from your mouth and inspecting the bite marks.  “You really didn’t hold back,” he noted amusedly.

You licked your lips, which had become dry in the past couple minutes.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I told you to,” he laughed.  “Okay.  I’m going to move now, this is probably gonna feel pretty weird.”

“Eloquently put,” you mused, but then you paused.  “How much experience do you have with this?” you asked suddenly.  He didn’t move.

“To be honest…” He flushed faintly.  “Very little.  I’ve actually only been with one woman, and that was for a very brief time.  I’m really not very experienced in these sorts of things.”

You managed a grin.  “That’s okay, Captain.  I trust you.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  “Thanks, doll.” He grinned crookedly and started to move.

At first the discomfort made every movement of his body so obvious and sharp that you let out a cry of pain.  He stopped to let you adjust frequently, and soon you became used to the feeling.  After a while, Steve stopped and grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his body.

“This might help.”  You winced and nodded acknowledgement. 

The next time he moved his hips, a wave of electricity went through your body.  Caught by surprise, you moaned.  Steve looked extremely relieved, and the relief turned to arousal as he watched your face contort in pleasure. Then he thrusted into you again, savoring the little whining noise you made when he pulled back.  Your mind clouded with lust, and all you could think through the fog was how perfect he felt inside of you.  You grasped at the couch as Steve moved more rapidly.  He was starting to gasp for breath, and his eyes closed too as his thrusts became more sporadic and uneven.  You whimpered as he pulled himself out of you entirely and took a deep breath.  You sat up dazedly, and he immediately hauled you up and onto his lap again, with your sex pressing against his. 

“Sorry,” he gasped.  “Don’t want to come inside you.  I don’t have a condom.”  He grinded his hips up, rubbing his member along your slick entrance.  You shuddered.

“I’m on the pill.”

With that, you took his length inside you again, moaning loudly.  You wrapped your arms around Steve to keep steady as you slid yourself up and down onto him, filling your insides. His scent overwhelmed you; the intoxicating smell of wildflowers invading your senses.  Attempting to muffle your whimpers, you pushed your mouth to his, still trying to keep a steady rhythm.  Unfortunately, your legs were extremely shaky, and you collapsed onto him exhaustedly.  There was a dull, throbbing ache in your sex; whether from pain or need for more you couldn’t honestly say.  Steve moved his hips once beneath you experimentally, and when you gave a quiet moan, he continued moving underneath you.

Breaking apart from the kiss, you both gasped for breath as Steve slammed himself into you.  You had never experienced anything quite so consuming. As you watched him everything seemed to be in slow motion. You couldn’t help but stare at him.  Everything about him was still perfect, despite his slightly disheveled hair and the sheen of sweat that shone on his forehead.  His eyes were closed in overwhelming concentration as he panted and gasped, obviously feeling it just as much as you were.  You shifted your hips slightly to get a better angle, and Steve shuddered.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned.

Upon hearing the beacon of virtue and freedom, Captain America, say a dirty word, you could have laughed.  Instead you found it inexplicably arousing.  You groaned and felt your insides clench around him.  His eyes shot open and he looked at you with a dazed sort of surprise.

“That turned you on?” he panted.

“Shut up,” you managed to get out before moaning.

He stopped thrusting and lowered you both down so that he was sitting on the couch, still inside you.  He reached up and pulled your head down so that it was near his.  He nipped at your ear and you could hear him trying to keep his breathing under control. His hips were twitching upwards, and every time they did you would let out a whine. 

“Steve.” You were practically incoherent at this point, but Steve obviously understood.  He began to grind his hips upwards into you, mumbling praises that made you blush.

“Oh, fuck.” His words were spoken reverently into your ear, slurred with pleasure and coated with honey.  “You feel so good, doll.  You’re so wet.”

You took in a sharp breath and thrust your hips forward, aching for the friction to bring you over the edge.

“Are you gonna come?” he whispered.  “Sorry, doll, you’ve gotta wait for me.”

When he started moving in and out of you again, your lips found his neck and you began to kiss and bite everywhere you could reach.  You vaguely thought about the marks you were leaving but you were too far gone to care.  As he sped up, you could hear your own breathing become ragged and desperate, and you realized Steve’s was, too.  Despite the previously painful stretch, every thrust was feeling better than anything you’d ever experienced before.  His length was moving inside you faster than you would have thought possible.  It was all too much.

“I can’t,” you gasped.  Steve nodded an acknowledgement. Or something of the like.

“Come.”

There was no way you couldn’t have obeyed.  You came harder than last time, wrenching a euphoric shriek from your lips just before you felt a warmth spill inside you.

“(Y/N),” he groaned as he came.  He pumped himself into you one last time before pulling himself out completely and letting himself fall back onto the couch with you still straddling him.  It took a few minutes, but both of you stopped panting. 

Fireworks danced in and out of your vision, and your head drooped.  Steve noticed and brought you so that you were lying down on top of him, sideways on the couch.  You could feel the stickiness inside you, and you raised your head to meet his eyes.

“Um,” you blushed, not sure how to say it.  “I think I might need to… clean up?”

Steve turned red, too.  “Right.  Sorry.” 

You both managed to get up from the couch.  Steve quickly pulled up his underwear and pants before he went off and grabbed a towel off a pile of laundry that was sitting on a table nearby.  He ran it under the sink for a moment and then shut off the water and came back over to you.  He reached out to hand you the towel.

“Do you want me to…?” he asked slowly.

You abruptly noticed the shooting pain you felt in your lower regions.  You almost doubled over, but Steve quickly braced you so that you wouldn’t fall.  Wincing, you took the towel from him.

“Ow.  No, I’ve got it.”  You wiped the mixture of blood and come from yourself, being as gentle as possible as to not make the pain worse. It wasn’t terrible pain, but it was definitely not nothing.  Steve watched you with obvious guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly.  “I was too rough.”

“Not at all!” you exclaimed.  “You’re fine.  It was… that was wonderful.”

“Yeah,” Steve murmured.  He took the towel from you and threw it into what was presumably a laundry bin.  Then he grabbed a thin blanket from over the arm of a chair and wrapped you in it.  The blanket was extremely soft, and you rubbed it against your face.  

Steve cleared his throat nervously. “Would you like to stay the night?” he asked, his eyes glinting in the dim lighting. 

“Absolutely, Captain.”  You grinned when his eyes widened slightly.

“Don’t tempt me,” he muttered.  “Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes.”  He took you by the hand and led you down the hall and into the second door you came to. His room was a stark contrast to the kitchen and living room area: everything seemed to be out of the 1930’s.  It was a large room, and you could see a giant bed with old-fashioned sheets and blankets and pillows thrown about it.  Steve gestured over to a deep mahogany dresser.

“You can go through that and find something comfortable,” he said.  “I’ll be right back.”  He walked back out of the door.

You stood there for a moment before moving.  Your mind was barely keeping up with all these events.  You had just lost your virginity to Hercules.  No, Captain America. Earlier in the day, you would have said the former was more realistic.  You made your way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.  You pulled out a pair of checkered pajama pants, and opened the other drawers until you found a large sweatshirt that read “ARMY”.  Shedding the blanket onto the floor, you grinned and pulled on the sweatshirt.  You were about to pull on the pants when you remembered your lack of underwear.  Embarrassed, you poked your head out the door and came face to face with Steve.  He was holding your clothes, which had been folded into fairly tidy piles.

“Figured you’d need some of this,” he said, holding the pile out to you.

“Thank you so much.” You took the pile and pulled out the cursed candy cane underwear.  “Ugh.  Of all the panties I could have been wearing…” you muttered aloud.

“I thought they were cute!” Steve protested.  “Very scandalous. You obviously came to seduce me,” he teased.

“Like I would do that.”  You pulled on the panties, grimacing as pain shot through your lower body again.  Then you pulled on the pajama pants.  “Seducing people really isn’t my thing.”

“It could be,” Steve said seriously.  “Do you really have no idea how beautiful you are?”

“Wh… what?” you stammered.  You paused.  “Thanks.”

Steve pursed his lips briefly, seemingly not satisfied with your answer.  The he scooped you up into his arms bridal style and began to carry you across the room.  He placed you down on the bed gingerly and then flopped down beside you.

“I guess we should have used the bed,” he said, sounding regretful.  “I didn’t know it was your first time.  It should have been special.”

“Are you kidding me?” You laid your head next to his, staring him in the eyes.  “That was perfect.  Don’t you dare tell yourself it wasn’t good enough.  I just made love to a god.”

His slightly swollen lips turned up in a smile.  “And I to a goddess.  This was a night of many firsts.”  He leaned over and kissed you gently.  Your eyes closed in bliss, letting him move his mouth against yours slowly.  When he pulled away, your eyes tried to open, but you suddenly felt inexplicably tired. 

“Mm.” You hummed in contentment.

“Hold on just a second,” Steve said, getting out of bed and walking over to his dresser.  He turned on the lamp next to the bed, and then turned off the overhead light, which had been a faint annoyance with their obnoxious brightness.  He changed into a pair of soft sweatpants and pulled on a t-shirt before practically throwing himself back into bed with you.  He pulled up the covers around you both, and you snuggled close to his body.  Feeling his arms wrap around you was one of the most comforting things you’d ever felt in your life.  This was where you wanted to stay for the rest of your life.  It felt more right than anything ever had.  Breathing in deeply, you felt your body relax and your tension slowly eased away, ebbing out of your body in slow spirals.  Your mind clouded over, and then you were asleep; wrapped in the arms of the man who used to be Hercules.


End file.
